


The Writer's Lament (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>Tune: I Will Go, I Will Go when the Fighting is over.</p><p>This song is dedicated to that story that I really do mean to get written - some day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writer's Lament (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

I will write, I will write when this crisis is over,  
The ultimate tale of a man and his lover,  
I will write, I will write.

I promised the editor, a month ago last Sunday,  
I would have it in the post, it would reach her by Monday,  
I will write, I will write.

I have worked a wonderous tale, of heroes, death and glory,  
If I get it down on paper, it will be the perfect story,  
I will write, I will write.

It has passion, it has love, it has fighting, it has danger,  
It has hurt, it has comfort from a dark, mysterious stranger,  
I will write, I will write.

The ending is so tragic, it will leave you broken-hearted,  
But you cannot read it yet, for I haven't even started...  
I will write, I will write.


End file.
